Beauty and the Shark
by Luana Fluorite
Summary: My version of beauty and the beast:D some weird romance inside
1. PROLOGUE

**Beauty and the Shark**

**Prologue**

LoL hello there! This is Luana Fluorite. I'm here to show you my new story, "Beauty and the Shark" It's my own version of Beauty and the beast and I hope you enjoy:D

Squalo: I refuse to be the prince!!!!!*angry face*

Luana: uh oh......*gotta hide*

Bel: ushishishi!!! I'm gonna have fun being the princess:)

Squalo: VOOOOOOIIIIIIII*chase*

Luana: phew safe:D well enjoy while I hide. No yaoi in this kay peoples:) just my version of a disney show:) ENJOY^^

* * *

Narrator: Once upon a....a long time ago....

... what ever!!! somewhere in the lands of VARIA.....

Story:

A princeess named Belphegor slept long and deep in an enchanted tower after pricking her finger on a clothe spinner. She had slept a century and was still sleeping.

Meanwhile somewhere in the southern side of VARIA (VARIA's the land's name and Belphegor's towers at the north) was a huge castle. The castle belonged to the shark, Squalo. (Now I know you wonder how a shark can live in a castle ON LAND....read on) Squalo was half shark and man. He was casted on by an evil spell. He was hidious like, yes, but he still roamed for love. One day and scquantant of his told the Sharky Prince that a beautiful Princess up north that has been sleeping for a century.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIII" The assistant's ears rang. Squalo was a prince, but had no manners and loud-mouthed. "Who would want a corspe that is rotting away her life and is more than a 100 years old????!?!??! She times 10 older than me." The shark prince stormed out (isn't he charming.)

The assistant rushed after him and explained. ""Actually she's only about six years younger than you. The spell does not alter her age at all. Time in the castle was frozen....sooooo you still interested? You are desperate...right????"

"VOOOOOIIIII" Squalo shouted again. "..." he gave a quick though and then gave his reply.

"Fine...a beautiful princess for me and you keep your head." Laughing he exited the room.

(Little did he know that the beautiful princess was actually a boy. But shhhhh let's not tell him.)

* * *

Well that's the first part. It's short yes....but that's how prologues are right:)? Thanks for reading and I'll add in the next part after at least one review^^.

Squalo: *Reads script....* I was a beast-like shark!!!!?!?!?!? Luana!!!!!! VOOOOIIIIIII!!!!!!! Don't mock my name!!!!!

Luana: *trembles and hiding ina cabinet* thanks for reading everyone^^ Come back soon kay^^.

Belphegor: My part is short:( well it's carry on soon shishishishi. See ya soon ushishishishi.


	2. A Princess, A Kiss, A BOY!

I see that my first part had at least one chapter tee hee^^ thank you reviewers^^

Anyway right now here is the next chapter/part

ENJOY^^

The assistant's name is Chad

* * *

**A Princess, A kiss, A BOY?!?**

So the Sharky Prince and his assistant traveled up North. Trough wind, storm, ice, and snow they went. The trip took a whole month, but they finally arrive. Up close the tower with the "sleeping beauty" was huge. A loud roar was heard from inside. There were loud scratches and flock of crows flew out the tower. It was wrapped in vines anand his brain unscarmbled them to make ame anyone for thinking so. After all it was older than a old, wrinkle of turtles.

"Voooooiiiiiii!" Squalo's voice boomed across the valley. "Stay HERE!" He commanded Chad then he went into the tower. Inside was a wild staircase heading towards the top of the tower. He groaned at the sight and started climbing the infinite looking stairs.

After a looooong (i mean really loong) time Squalo reached the top. "This is not worth me being desperate." He mumbled. He pushed open the door and saw a beautiful princess in a grand pinkish bed. _She IS beautiful. _He though and gave a slight whistle. Squalo walked across the room and got himself a closer and better look at the well dressed maiden (not close enough to see Bel's face properly.) He knew not what to do. So he headed towards window and leaned out to see Chad and called out, "Found her!!! Now what??!?!"

Chad had been dozing off a nearby tree right outside of the tower. He heard Squalo's call and jumped sky-high. "Yeah???? Oh...um......."He scratched his head and gave a slight blush,"....kiss her????"

Squalo blushed. He was supposed to kiss this pretty princess? He headed back towards to pinkish bed blushing ever step of the way. This pretty princess had big bangs over his eyes....he wondered but did it anyway. A deep, long, and satisfying kiss he gave to the princess and she (he) slowly opened his eyes (not that you can tell.) Sitting up he saw a scary, growling, silver haired teen. He wondered what had happened and why was he in bed. The princess decicided to ask, "Who the silverhaired guy are you and why am I in this trash Commoner??"

As soon as his ears drank those words and his brain to focus some sense Squalo fumed and gave his 110% hardest not to loss his cool. His head swelling with anger like a mad ballon and a slit murderous grinn plastered on his face, he gave a deep breath and slowly explained in a shaky about to go mad voice, "Well Princess....you were sleepi-" Suddenly Squalo straightened up a bit. He had just realized, but unless he was a madman....that princess's voice sounded and awful lot like a male's voice than a female princess with a delicate voice. This "princess's voice was nowhere near high-pitch...."

He shook off that thought and continued to explain," Princess...you were under a spell of some sort and you have slept for a mere century, and..." he lost his cool and gave way," I'm NOT a commoner!!! Like YOU I'm of R-O-Y-A-L-T-Y!!! ROYALTY, NOBLE, PRINCE, NON-COMMONER!!!!" Satified he calmed down. "I have freed you from your sleeping-ness and you are to obey me. Now marry me!"

Suddenly a chilling and creepy laughter, of a male....., ranged around the room, "ushishishishi! No need to yell. Though I do like you additude. Hmmm.....however I think you've mistaken me for a relative of mine whom I've slaughtered. You described her quite well ushishishishi. For you unpleasant puny brain's information, I'm. A. Boy."

A chill ran up the shark prince's spine and bile ran up his though at the thought that he had kiss a boy! Worse he had exploded his anger and issues and treated this...this DUDE (a.k.a NOT A PRETTY DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!!) had heared all this story about a pretty princess and the kiss and spell...True he also had been sleeping a hundred years, but unless this GUY was a sweet, gentle, and kind maiden, he didn't give a shit!"

"....pardon????" Squalo gulped and hoped his burning face could calm down..."a b..boy? As in B for boy and o or my octopus head sillyness and y for YOU'RE A BOY?!??!?!"

"Yep and the dress and the pink bed must've been some fool who thought that this is a funny joke."

"Well....you said something about a wife right?" The prince cooed and mocked him. "And by the way my name is Belphegor, but you can call me Bel...honey-poo."

Squalo felt a faint shudder surround his body._ This is bad. _he though....

* * *

Tee hee I hope you enjoyed^^ that was quite some story line but right now I'd better run and scream because Squalo AND Bel are not as happy about this story haha^^. See ya next time. If you have any questions please message me^^

PLEASE REVIEW:) HAVE A GRAND DAY EVERYONE AND HOPE NOT BUMP INTO THEE DRAGON OF RAGE!!! *giggle*

It's no long again:( sorry writer's block...^^ bye bye for now:)


	3. TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Well the first chapter went ...well...um..good. Well here's the next chapter and sorry for the late update...i had work to do. **_PLEASE REVIEW^^ _**this is gonna be a short chapter

CHAPTER TWO- Take me with you!

"A b...boy??" Squalo studdered. His face glowed a facinating red. He grabbed the _prince _and ran out the room, down the stairs, past the obstacles, and out the door of the tower. "CHAD!" The servant boy jumped. Oh boy that tense voice meant trouble. "Err yes Master Squalo?" He wimpered at the sight of Squalo's scarey face and recoiled.

"VOOOOIIIII!!!EXPLAIN!!!!!!" Squalo still flushing pink and red in the face shoved the boy/prince at Chad.

But before Squalo could throw him over to his servant his arms were empty. The prince was gone! "Ushishishi! don't treat the Prince so rudely! Ushishishi and the prince, peasant, has a name." he was up on a tree and leapted down gracefully. "The name is Bel. PRINCE Belphegor. And you my dear little PEASANTS?" he made sure to angrer the silver sharkboy by stressing the peasant word at him.

Squalo grawled at him(which was quite unprincely.)"VOOOOIIII you ungrateful brat!!!! What the hell you you want from me?????" He grinded his teeth and looked as if he was going to chop down the boy into pieces.

There was a silence then an answer, "Ushishishi...what? thats no so nice peasant! Ushishishi!!" he looked at the other prince. "Ushishishi nothing but to stay with you."

Squalo grew blue at that and started babbling like an idiot. "w...w...what???"

"you heard me peasant!" was Bel's reply, then he threw some knives at him.

Squalo felt the knives hit and yelped out 10 seconds later. "OW!!!"

"Well Peasant!,"Bel's voice was heard after yelp.

"ushishishi...that's right PEASANT!!!" he grinned "I'm gonna travel back to your castle with you and be your princesses!"


	4. I CHALLENGE YOU!

Okay as I promised:)

your next chapter!

This is a bonus chapter:) It's like a miniture prologue in the middle of the story. It's sort of like a cliff-hanger for the next chapter as well:)

Soooo enjoy!

**I CHALLENGE YOU!**

"Wait....WHAT!!!!" Squalo's voice rang out again.

"You heard me peasant!"

"VOIIIIIII!!! Stop kidding me you...freak!"

"Ushishishi~ I'm not kidding. Belphegor pulled out some small knives.

Chad grew pale. You couldn't tell if it was the knives or if it was the scary grin of the prince that scared the boy more.

"ushishishi~" Belphegor's laugh scared Squalo. What did the brat want?!?!

It was as if the prince read the other prince's mind. "You're thinking what am I up to."

Squalo snapped out of his daydreaming and yelled (can't describe him another way. It's almost like he's always yelling*laugh*) "VOOOOIIII!!!!! stop reading my mind! Brat! If you know that's what I was thinking that spill it!"

Chad was frightened. This time he compared his fears and spine tinglings, was it Squalo or the grinning prince that scared him more?

"ushishishi~" was the answer, " Okay...you seem hesitant to take me with you...then..." without finishing his thoughts he swung and throw the knives at Sqaulo.

It didn't hit him directly, but he was still struck in the arm. Blood poured down his arm and dripped onto the floor. It was a brilliant red on the dusty ground.

"VOOOIIIIII!!!!! What the HELL was that for?!?!?!!?" Squalo's voiced boomed. If Chad hadn't stood far enough it would've bursted his eardrums!

"Then fight me, ushishishi~. If I win you take me with you."

"And if I win" Squalo continued, " You leave me alone and....and go get a life!"

"ushishi~ that's not a nice thing to say to a prince! But sure, I'll accept what you said."

Belphegor looked up at the sky to notice that there conversation had taken up a amount of time. It wasn't a looooooong conversation, but all the yelling and waiting for the other to respond, tsk tsk even the sun was crying to tell them to shut up!

"Ushishishi~ the day is young, but also old.....let's see.....how about a nice rest up and a battle first thing tommorrow!"

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIII! No problem!"

And there you go! A battle to decide if Squalo and Belphegor are going to travel together, (and chad)

I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

It won't be long till the next one^^.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!XD I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO XD**


	5. Ushishishi! The prince is delighted!

Disclaimer: I own know of thisXD. I only own this fanfictXD. The characters! me own nooooooo characters except for Chad!

Well last time I showed you a preview or mini-prologue in middle of story to show what this chapters like right? I'm sorry to make you all wait but the princes' fight is going to being in

3...2...1...*whispers* (enjoy!)

* * *

**Ushishishi! The Prince is Delighted!**

"Ushishishi! Are you ready commoner?" Belphegor laughed manically.

"VOOOOOIIIII! Quit putting me in ranked differnt from yours! I'm like you!" Squalo drew his blade and swung it around and slashed the air with it. "ready?"

"Ushishishi...of course!"

Bel threw his oddly shaped knives at Squalo. He missed and Squalo ran up screaming his usual words, "Trash! Voooooiiiii! take this!" he swung his blade at Bel who skillfully dodged and attacked Squalo with more knives circling him. "You'll be my new cactus!" the knives rained down on Squalo who dodged them. A bit clang on and hit him. Blood ran down the his arm.

Bel laughed manically and took out more knives and threw them at Squalo. Squalo used his sword to knock the knives away and slashed Bel right across the chest. Bel stumbled backwards. Blooded dripped onto the floor. He smiled. He smiled happily and insanely, "Ushishishishi! Lo..look at my royal blood spill...ushishishi!" he smiled and laughed. He ran foward and slashed Squalo.

Squalo backed away and smiled. He lowered his weapon and said, "Hm...you've deemed yourself worthy...tsk...least traveling with you would be less annoying then that idiot!" he pointed at Chad.

"Ushishishi, the prince is delighted! You see good things happen to people who listen to princes like me, ushishishishi."

That night they rested up in the tower. The next morning they left.

* * *

I'm sooooooo soooo very sorry. I'm not good with fight scences...the next chapters is more adventurous than romance...

I'm having a horrible writer's block so give me some timeXD...

PLEASE REVIEW!XDXDXD ((And If my teachers are reading this I'll be screaming with joy haha^_^ and of course my friends tooXD))

I love you Bel!

Bel: ushishishi thank you!

me: ahhXD

Squalo: get lost lady!

me: T_T

next chapter: running away from a bear...On the way going back to Squalo's castle and palace the three runs into a (gang) of bears. Shouldn't princes' get special bear-free passes?


End file.
